Hyathil Hadesson
Hyathil Hadesson is a vampire who was turned at nineteen years old more than two hundred years ago when his home city of Kvatch was attacked by Daedra during the Oblivion Crisis. He only recently awoke from a forty six year slumber forced upon him by a vampire hunter's spell. Early Life Even Hyathil doesn't remember much of his life before he was turned but for the most part he was just a happy kid in Kvatch. His father, Hades, was a conjuration teacher for Cyrodil's Mages Guild while his mother, Ysella, was an illusion teacher, his brother, Roran was an Imperial soldier. Turning Two Hundred years ago, during the Oblivion Crises, Hyathil's home city of Kvatch was the first city to be attacked. During the commotion Hyathil's father, Hades, revealed that he had secretly been practicing necromancy, despite it being banned by the Mages Guild, and turned Hyathil into a new kind of vampire so that he could protect himself and escape the city. Unfortunately Ysella was killed during the escape from the city but Hyathil and Hades escaped, though Hades stayed behind to kill as many of the Daedra as he could, telling Hyathil to go to Chorrol were Roran was stationed. Hyathil did as he was told and found his brother and, after telling him what happened, turned him into a vampire as well. Life as a Vampire From then on Roran and Hyathil journeyed across Cyrodil searching for their father who had failed to meet them in Chorral. Eventually they found out he had been killed by guards in Skingrad when it was discovered he was a vampire. Roran was vicious in his revenge murdering nearly every guard in the city in a blind rage. When the guards nearly caught him Hyathil intervened saving Roran, and finishing what he started, by killing the rest of the guards as well as every witness in the city. From then on Roran and Hyathil traveled across Cyrodil causing chaos wherever they went. For five years the two brothers were the deadliest vampires in the Imperial Province. It didn't matter how much power people had, counts, guards, mages, fighters guild members, mercenaries, it didn't matter, none were strong enough to survive. However eventually Hyathil calmed down and got himself under control. He tried to also get his brother to stop being so violent but to no avail. Hyathil eventually left his brother and went on to continue his life on his own which is when he met, and fell in love with, Nadene Indarys a Dunmer countess who was engaged to Farwil Indarys. For months he courted her and met with her in secret trying to convince her to leave Farwil before they got married. Eventually however the wedding day came and she left him heart broken. It was around this time that Roran had begun coming around again, when he learned that Nadene had broken Hyathils heart he killed her by pushing her down the stairs and framing it on Farwil who was executed for murder. This, understandably, further strained Hyathil's relationship with his brother which caused the two to split up again. However the brothers would eventually meet again a few years later in Skyrim. Once again the brothers began causing chaos in their host country leaving dozens of people drained of blood throughout the nine holds. Eventually Hyathil once again calmed down and once again fell in love, this time with a young imperial woman named Adalina, a farmer in Whiterun hold. Sadly the relationship didn't last as Roran in a fit of rage over the death of a friend gave into his blood lust and killed her as she slept in his house, blaming her as he said she was the reason Hyathil was now weak and wasn't there to help Roran and his friend when they were attacked by vampire hunters. Category:Ancient Legends Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Vampires